


La cena per farli conoscere

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace ha perso una scommessa - anzi, due - con Satch. Il che lo costringerà ad indossare un costume imbarazzante e a presentare loro la "sua ragazza". Chissà come andrà l'incontro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cena per farli conoscere

«Di nuovo?» fu l'esclamazione di tutti, quando Ace propose a Satch una sfida a chi si ubriacava per primo.

«Non mi sembra una buona idea» gli disse gentilmente Marco. «Hai visto com'è finita ieri.»

«Per di più, credo che faccia male due volte di seguito.»

«Ma state zitti!» protestò Ace. Il giorno prima era stata una sconfitta imprevista. Poteva passare Marco, che grazie al suo frutto del diavolo di fatto non poteva ubriacarsi, ma per quanto riguardava gli altri era sicuro di potersela giocare con chiunque. Certo, mentre cresceva al Monte Corbo non aveva quasi mai avuto l'occasione di bere alcol serio, per questo le prime volte era stata dura per lui. Non poteva sopportare che la sua poca resistenza fosse vista come una forma di debolezza, per cui aveva fatto di tutto per imparare a reggerlo il più possibile. Il fatto che Satch, proprio Satch, l'avesse battuto, era un'onta che non poteva essere tollerata.

«Lasciatelo fare, se proprio vuole» intervenne Satch stesso, che invece la vedeva come un'ulteriore occasione per potersi prendere un po' gioco di lui. Era il suo divertimento preferito. «D'altronde sbagliando s'impara.»

«A me pare recidivo» commentò Marco, decidendosi di disinteressarsi alla questione. Se volevano sentirsi male erano affari loro. Tuttavia sapeva bene che sarebbe stato accanto a loro a controllare che non esagerassero e a soccorrere il perdente.

Satch si rivolse direttamente ad Ace. «Le regole sono le stesse di ieri, un bicchiere alla volta. Chi perde sarà obbligato a realizzare un desiderio del vincitore. Ok?»

Ace annuì. «Il che significa che se vinco io andiamo in parità e nessuno dovrà fare nulla.» In realtà avrebbe voluto proprio costringere Satch a fare qualcosa di davvero, davvero imbarazzante, però al momento la sua priorità era di scamparsi la penitenza e restaurare il suo onore.

«Accetto.» Satch fece cenno ad uno della sua Flotta affinché iniziasse a portare i bicchieri.

Le regole erano estremamente semplici: si beveva un bicchiere a testa contemporaneamente, alla goccia, senza fermarsi un attimo a respirare, ma buttando tutto il liquido in corpo contemporaneamente. Quindi, dopo un attimo di riposo, si passava al successivo finché uno dei due cedeva.

Il record di Ace era di venticinque, trenta se il suo stomaco era sufficientemente pieno. Ne andava decisamente orgoglioso, anche se all'ultimo bicchiere non riusciva più a camminare né a parlare in maniera comprensibile. Non aveva idea di quanto fosse, invece, il limite di Satch, ma uno con quella faccia non poteva resistere più di lui, era impossibile!

E invece erano cose che apparentemente potevano succedere, perché già verso il ventitreesimo bicchiere Ace cominciava ad accasciarsi e ad avere difficoltà ad afferrare il bicchiere, mentre vedeva Satch, dall'altra parte del tavolo, ancora con la schiena ben ritta, che lo fissava con un sorrisetto sul viso. O almeno Ace pensava che fosse un sorriso, vedeva così sfocato che per quanto ne sapeva avrebbe potuto essere una smorfia prima della morte per esplosione del fegato.

Alzò con fatica il bicchiere pieno, che gli pareva essere diventato decisamente più pesante rispetto a prima. Eppure non pareva che gliel'avessero cambiato. Lo avvicinò alle labbra e il sapore dell'alcol gli diede fastidio. Un conato di vomito gli salì fino alla bocca dello stomaco, ma lo trattenne deglutendo in un sorso tutto l'alcol. L'esofago gli bruciò costringendolo a tossire con forza, l'alcol che gli colava a rivoli sul mento. Si pulì con il dorso della mano e con l'altra allungò il bicchiere in avanti, a caso, aspettando che qualcuno glielo riempisse. Sentì il braccio diventargli sempre più pesante, finché non perse la presa. Il bicchiere si schiantò sul tavolo spargendo l'alcol ovunque sul tavolino.

Il suo ricordo successivo era di lui che si svegliava nella sua cabina, illuminata da una forte luce solare che lo accecò e contribuì ad aumentare il male alla testa. «Oww...» protestò, mentre rotolava di lato nel netto per cercare di ripararsi da quella luce accecante. La testa gli pulsava fastidiosamente, la gola gli bruciava e si sentiva i muscoli tutti indolenziti.

Piano piano, riprese il controllo di sé a sufficienza da poter tollerare l'illuminazione della stanza e vedere, anche se non capire del tutto, quello che succedeva attorno a sé. I Comandanti erano gli unici, oltre al capitano, ad avere una propria cabina personale. Non era una cosa enorme, solo una stanzetta in cui stavano il letto, proprio sotto l'oblò, un piccolo armadio e una scrivania, posti ai lati opposti che occupavano la maggior parte dello spazio. Il bagno, invece, era in comune condivisione con tutti i Comandanti.

Ace aveva  imparato che la sua camera veniva totalmente inondata dal sole quando era pomeriggio, il che significava che doveva aver dormito molto a lungo. E che aveva saltato due pasti, come il suo stomaco brontolando gli ricordò. Alzò il capo con fatica e individuò una persona seduta alla sua scrivania. Quando riuscì a mettere sufficientemente a fuoco, capì che era Marco e si rilassò, tornando ad affondare sul cuscino.

«Ho perso?» domandò, la voce roca che gli grattava la gola.

Marco annuì gravemente. «Direi che è stata una sconfitta completa.»

Ace emise un suono non comprensibile, in una lingua sconosciuta, che però esprimeva in maniera abbastanza colorita tutta la sua frustrazione sulla faccenda. Se perdere era inconcepibile a priori, perdere con Satch era la fine completa.

«Mi hai portato tu a letto?» Non ricordava più nulla, da un certo momento in poi della serata. Era sicuro di aver chiesto ancora da bere, di avere abbastanza lucidità per farlo, ma quando aveva troppo alcol in corpo poteva capitare che il cervello gli si spegnesse e che il corpo finisse in berserk. Questo poteva indicare che aveva continuato la sfida ancora per un po', senza saperlo.

«Sì, ho dichiarato conclusa la gara quando ti sei alzato e hai iniziato a pisciare nel bel mezzo della sala comune» gli comunicò Marco. Aveva una nota divertita nella voce che non avrebbe dovuto avere. Ace balzò su di scatto, nonostante la protesta contemporanea di tutti i suoi muscoli, e lo fissò come a smentirlo che una cosa del genere fosse davvero successa. Benché già sapesse che raramente Marco scherzava su queste cose. _Dimmi che non hanno fatto foto, dimmi che non hanno fatto foto, dimmi che non hanno fatto foto..._   «Hanno fatto delle foto.»

«Merda.» Ace si ributtò a peso morto sul letto. La sua vita sociale era finita, per lo meno finché non fosse accaduto sulla nave qualcos'altro di altrettanto ridicolo o imbarazzante. Ma sapeva bene che battutine di quel genere si sarebbero sprecate in qualunque contesto e che una cosa del genere non sarebbe mai stata dimenticata. Forse avrebbe potuto chiudersi a chiave in stanza e non uscirne finché non ci fossero stati tempi migliori, ma il suo stomacò gli ricordò immediatamente che andava riempito. E anche piuttosto in fretta.

Tanto valeva affrontare subito la prova che lo attendeva. Cercò di alzarsi, ma era ancora particolarmente insicuro sulle gambe. Marco si alzò e gli offrì un bicchiere di qualcosa che frizzava. Qualunque cosa fosse, Ace la bevve immediatamente. Peggio di così non poteva andare in ogni caso. Invece la testa gli si schiarì un poco e riuscì a stare in piedi senza traballare.

Stava ancora decidendo se si fidava abbastanza a fare due passi fuori della stanza, o se avrebbe avuto bisogno del sostegno di Marco, quando Satch entrò nella stanza. «Allora, come stai? Ti sei ripreso dai bagordi?» gli domandò divertito, con voce squillante.

«Non urlare!» replicò Ace, che si sentiva ancora la testa completamente guarita. Seppe immediatamente di aver fatto un errore ad ammettere la sua debolezza davanti a lui.

«Poverino, si vede che non è abituato» mormorò Satch, con tono gentile ma divertito. «Per un po' basta alcol» affermò, scoppiando a ridere.

Ace avrebbe voluto ucciderlo, ma non ne aveva la forza. Progettò di tentare di accoltellarlo alle spalle in sala mensa, una volta messo qualcosa di commestibile nello stomaco che gli avrebbe permesso di recuperare un po' della sua sanità mentale.

«Rallegrati! Ti ho portato una bella cosa.» Satch era totalmente ignaro dell'istinto omicida nei suoi confronti, per cui srotolò davanti a lui quella stoffa che aveva portato con sé e che aveva tenuto sottobraccio. Tutto ciò che Ace riusciva a vedere, con la vista ancora offuscata, era una specie di palandrana con cappuccio bianca a macchie rosse. Il cappuccio aveva anche due lunghe orecchie che scendevano verso il basso.

«Che caspita è?» domandò.

«Un kigurumis» spiegò Satch. «È una tuta composta da un solo pezzo modellata a forma di animale. In questo caso, ho scelto la Pimpa.» La Pimpa era un cane immaginario di una storia per bambini del Mare Meridionale, quello da cui lui proveniva.

«E che ci dovrei fare?» Ace odiava quel cane. Era l'unica cosa positiva di non essere cresciuto in quel Mare, non aver avuto a che fare con la Pimpa e le sue storie.

«Indossarlo. Ti ricordi che avevamo scommesso, no?»

«Dovrei andare in giro con _quello_?» La voce di Ace era orripilata e ben manifestava l'espressione disgustata che gli si era formata sul viso. Andava molto fiero del suo abbigliamento, che per quanto eccentrico, si era scelto personalmente. Una cosa del genere andava fuori da tutti i canoni ed era eccessiva anche per lui.

«È per questo che si chiamano penitenze» gli fece notare Marco, gentilmente. In altre occasioni sarebbe stato dalla sua parte, ma dato che i suoi consigli la sera precedente erano stati ignorati, non sentiva necessario consolarlo. Per di più conosceva Satch e sapeva che avrebbe potuto trovare ben di peggio. A meno che non stesse preparando altro, ovviamente.

«Dato che sono buono, te lo farò portare solo per una settimana» concesse Satch.

Ace si premette la fronte con le dita e si arrese. Per quanto ridicolo, il suo onore lo obbligava a rispettare la parola data nella scommessa.  «E va bene» disse. «Fammi mettere qualcosa nello stomaco e poi me lo metto.»

«Eh, no!» protestò immediatamente Satch. «Dove starebbe il divertimento?»

Ebbe in cambio un'occhiata di fuoco, ma per questa volta la fame ebbe la meglio sull'istinto di conservazione di Ace, per cui lui afferrò il kigurumis di scatto, in maniera da far finire l'agonia al più presto. L'unico modo di indossarlo era una zip sul dorso, cosa che gli consentì di scoprire che la tuta era anche completa di coda,. Già sapeva che avrebbe passato la settimana con compagni che facevano a gara per tirargliela mentre era distratto. Era pensante e larga e gli faceva caldo, in poche parole ci stava malissimo.

Satch gli tirò su il cappuccio. «Sei troppo carino» affermò. Marco non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

«Sì, vabbe'» scosse la testa Ace. «Goditela finché puoi.» Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, non sapeva ancora bene come, ma era chiaro che la questione non sarebbe finita a quell'imbarazzante vestito.

Lasciò la stanza senza aggiungere altro, ma i due Comandanti lo seguirono comunque. Era chiaro che Satch aveva anticipato a tutti quello che aveva in mente, perché c'erano un sacco di compagni appostati nei corridoi e una grande folla anche in sala mensa, nonostante l'orario insolito Persino i cuochi avevano deciso di prenderlo in giro, perché erano riusciti a cucinare tutte cose bianche e rosse.

Ace aveva comunque recuperato abbastanza sanità mentale da essere in grado di controllare il suo fuoco, per cui emise un'enorme fiammata tutta intorno e la alimentò a sufficienza da costringere tutti ad allontanarsi dalla sala mensa con la consapevolezza che almeno per la prossima ora non avrebbero potuto tirare troppo la corda. Almeno avrebbe potuto mangiare in pace.

Al suo tavolo erano rimasti seduti solo i Comandanti. Cacciare anche loro avrebbe richiesto troppo sforzo, dato che avevano una forza pari se non superiore alla sua, e in quel momento la sua priorità era mangiare. Per di più, alcuni di loro, come Jaws, non sarebbero stati nemmeno interessati a prenderlo in giro.

Satch si sedette proprio di fronte a lui, ma per un po' si limitò a guardarlo mentre si infilava il cibo in bocca a praticamente lo ingoiava intero, oppure mentre crollava addormentato sul piatto. Dopo il primo rutto, però, fu sicuro che avesse recuperato abbastanza energie da sopportarlo, parlò: «Parliamo della seconda cosa che ti posso chiedere».

«Che?» mormorò Ace, con la bocca piena e il sugo che gli colava da un lato della bocca.

«Hai perso due volte con me, ricordi?» Fece il segno del numero con la mano, che contemporaneamente indicava anche la vittoria, con evidente soddisfazione.

Ace emise un grugnito: ricordava, ma non con piacere. «Non ti basta il fatto che sia finito a pisciare in sala comune?»

Satch scoppiò a ridere, e con lui una buona metà dei Comandanti. «Quello è stato un fantastico extra, ma no» disse poi. «Quello che voglio è incontrare la tua ragazza.»

«La mia ragazza?» ripeté Ace fissandolo, il braccio che stava portando il pane alla bocca bloccato a mezz'aria. «Io non ho una ragazza.»

«Oh, avanti!» protestò Satch divertito. «Sparisci per giorni senza dire nulla a nessuno e senza una missione da fare.»

«E quando torni sei sempre di ottimo umore» aggiunse Haruta, con sguardo eloquente. «È davvero troppo sporca.»

Ace abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto. Non avevano tutti i torti, il problema era che le cose non erano così facili come potevano essere. Innanzitutto Sabo  non era una ragazza, quindi si partiva già da delle premesse un po' diverse. Ed era suo fratello. Come glielo andava a spiegare? «Non lo so...» mormorò. «Non sono sicuro che voglia incontrarvi» disse infine. Già era difficile riuscire a beccarsi loro due, col cavolo di lavoro che Sabo faceva, non aveva idea se potesse salire su una nave pirata.

«Scommetto che è una ragazza carinissima» intervenne Atomos.

«Io sono proprio curioso di vedere che tipo è» aggiunse Izou. «Insomma, per stare con Ace...»

Namur ridacchiò. «Già. Magari è tipo una cuoca o una cosa del genere...»

Fu subito chiaro ad Ace che fra di loro ne avevano già parlato. Sarebbe rimasto stupito se non avessero nemmeno fatto una scommessa riguardo a chi fosse, a come l'avesse incontrata, o a qualunque altra cosa la poteva riguardare. Sorrise fra sé: non sarebbero potuti avvicinarsi alla verità in nessun modo.

«Anche a me piacerebbe incontrarla» disse Jaws, col suo tono di voce calmo e profondo. «In fondo, siamo la tua famiglia.»

«Sono d'accordo» convenne Marco. «Non so che opinioni possa avere dei pirati, quindi magari possiamo organizzare qualcosa di più tranquillo, ma se è una cosa seria ci piacerebbe farne parte.»

Ace rimase veramente colpito da quelle affermazioni. Era vero, ormai loro erano la sua famiglia, da quando aveva accettato Barbabianca coma padre. E per quanto a volte gli venisse voglia di strozzarli, erano persone a cui voleva davvero bene. L'idea che incontrassero _l'altra_ sua famiglia, quella che era venuta per prima, lo stuzzicava tantissimo.

Gli altri comandanti parevano pensarla come Marco e Jaws. «Forse non avrei dovuto chiederlo come penitenza» convenne Satch.

«Troppo tardi» sorrise Ace. Forse la giornata non era partita così male. «Glielo chiederò» acconsentì. «Ma è una persona molto impegnata» avvertì, rimettendosi a mangiare.

Ma il tarlo che gli avevano messo in testa era difficile da mandar via, quindi, quando ebbe lo stomaco sufficientemente pieno, tornò immediatamente in camera sua, con la scusa che non era ancora ufficialmente pronto per girare per la nave con il vestito della Pimpa addosso. In realtà, voleva chiamare immediatamente Sabo per proporgli di venire ad incontrare la sua ciurma.

C'erano molte cose che potevano andare storte. Innanzitutto, Ace comunicava con lui tramite un lumacofono dedicato, che gli consentiva di chiamarlo quando volesse. Il problema era che Sabo non se lo portava in missione, proprio per evitare che squillasse nei momenti meno opportuni. Raramente lo avvertiva della cosa, quindi Ace passava giorni a provare, senza avere la minima idea di dove fosse Sabo, di cosa stesse facendo né di quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato. Sarebbe stato particolarmente fastidioso dover aspettare giorni o settimane prima di sapere cosa ne pensasse della cosa.

E poi, naturalmente, non era detto che potesse effettivamente acconsentire. Ace sapeva che Dragon non vedeva di buon occhio i loro incontri, ma li tollerava perché Sabo era estremamente prudente e di solito era difficile che qualcuno li notasse assieme. Incontrarsi con l'intera ciurma di uno dei quattro Imperatori poteva essere una questione differente. Non aveva alcun dubbio, invece, sul fatto che a Sabo avrebbe fatto piacere: si trattavano di pirati e lui non aveva mai scordato il suo sogno di quand'era bambino.

Il lumacofono stava squillando a vuoto, al ritmo delle imprecazioni mentali di Ace, che non riusciva a credere alla sfortuna di aver quell'idea in testa proprio quando Sabo non c'era. Stava quasi per rinunciare, quando finalmente  sentì il suono della cornetta che veniva alzata.

«Alla buon'ora!» esclamò, con un misto di sollievo e irritazione.

«Scusa.» Sabo ridacchiò. «Ma stavo facendo allenamento e il mio avversario era parecchio tosto, ci ho messo un po' a batterlo.»

«Nei tuoi sogni!» La voce di Koala, per quanto in lontananza, si sentì chiara.

Ace non trattenne un sorriso. Koala gli piaceva. Gli era piaciuta istintivamente da quando aveva scoperto che, come lui, portava sulla schiena il simbolo di un uomo che l'aveva salvata e che rispettava grandemente. Era un po' geloso del fatto che lei fosse cresciuta assieme a Sabo, compito che sarebbe spettato a lui se non fosse successo quello che era successo, ma per il resto non poteva essere più felice che Sabo avesse una persona simile al fianco.

«Sono incline a crederle» disse.

«Molto divertente» ribatté Sabo, fingendosi offeso. «La prossima volta voglio vederti provare con lei.»

«No, grazie, passo» rise Ace. Aveva già avuto a che fare con il karate degli uomini pesce e preferiva evitare di ripetere l'esperienza.

Sentì Sabo e Koala dirsi qualcosa, ma stavolta non riuscì a sentire, poi Sabo tornò a parlare al lumacofono. «Come stai?»

«Insomma...» La testa gli faceva ancora un po' male, anche se almeno aveva smesso di sentirsi debole ora che aveva lo stomaco pieno. «Ho perso una scommessa e ora sono costretto per una settimana a girare con una roba ridicola.»

«Ridicola quanto?»

«Tanto. Un costume della Pimpa. Un kigumi-qualcosa.»

«Kigurumis» lo corresse Sabo, che ovviamente sapeva sempre tutto. «Non dev'essere bello» convenne, anche se il tono indicava che stava cercando di figurarsi l'immagine nella sua mente e faticava a trattenersi dal ridere della situazione.

«Bravo, bravo, ridi delle miei disgrazie.» L'avrebbe fatta pagare anche a lui, alla prima occasione. «Tanto sono io che mi dovrò sopportare quegli stronzi dei miei compagni per tutta la settimana.» Si rese conto che non era il modo migliore di introdurre l'argomento principale per cui l'aveva chiamato. «Che, tra parentesi, vorrebbero incontrarti» aggiunse, in tono casuale.

Quello cambiò il tono della conversazione. «A me?» domandò Sabo stupito.

«Be', alla mia ragazza.» Ace ridacchiò dell'equivoco che si erano creati nella loro mente. «Io non gli ho detto niente, eh. L'hanno capito.»

«Sì, posso immaginare» commentò Sabo. Sinceramente, anche lui trovava divertente l'idea che avessero assunto che fosse una donna. «E immagino che tu non li abbia corretti.»

«Avrei dovuto?» domandò Ace in tono innocente, con un gran ghigno sul volto.

«Avresti potuto» lo corresse Sabo. «Ma scommetto che vuoi vedere la loro espressione e poi scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.»

«Mi conosci troppo bene.» Eppure, per qualche motivo, chissà perché, immaginava che anche a Sabo stesso un colpo di scena del genere non sarebbe dispiaciuto. «Allora... Che ne pensi?» domandò poi, con titubanza. Voleva davvero che incontrasse la sua ciurma, ma sapeva anche che non avrebbe potuto in alcun modo insistere se la risposta fosse stata in qualche modo legata al suo lavoro come rivoluzionario.

«Mi piacerebbe» fu la risposta, cosa che gli fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno non la vedeva come un'incombenza o un fastidio. «Ti faccio sapere» aggiunse, il che fece sospettare ad Ace che dovesse chiedere un permesso o comunque riflettere se fosse troppo rischioso.

«Be', sì, certo» disse allora. «Tanto noi siamo sempre qua.» Era un modo carino per indicare che, in quanto pirati, non avevano veramente impegni improrogabili o cose simili. Ogni tanto capitavano delle missioni ma, insomma, era ben diverso.

«Quanto tempo hai detto sarai obbligato a tenere il Kigurumis?»

«Una settimana» rispose Ace lugubre. Un'intera settimana con quel coso addosso: probabilmente sarebbe morto prima.

«Dai, una settimana passa in fretta» gli disse Sabo, per incoraggiarlo. «Una volta mi sono dovuto travestire da uomo pesce. Un'esperienza che non raccomando: quel trucco prudeva. Tanto.»

Ace rise forte mentre si figurava la scena. «Saresti stato meglio da sirenetto» commentò.

«Continua a sognare» lo rimbeccò lui, indicandogli che non si sarebbe travestito in quella maniera a meno che non fosse stato strettamente necessario. «Adesso devo andare, è quasi ora di cena e grondo ancora di sudore.»

Certo, Ace si era quasi scordato che l'aveva interrotto nel bel mezzo di un allenamento. Conoscendo sia lui sia Koala, era certo che nessuno dei due si fosse risparmiato. «Non vorrei farti morire di fame, vai pure» disse con un sorriso, anche se gli dispiaceva doverlo salutare così presto.

«Dai, ti faccio sapere per quella cosa» lo salutò Sabo. «Ah, Ace, a proposito..» E aggiunse qualcosa a voce talmente bassa e tossendo da risultare praticamente incomprensibile.

«Che cosa?» domandò Ace, alzando la voce perché pensava che ci fosse qualche interferenza sulla linea. «Non ho sentito!»

Sabo ripeté, ma di nuovo in maniera del tutto impossibile da capire. Finché non arrivò la voce chiara di Koala, da lontano: «Se gli vuoi dire che lo ami, almeno fai in modo che senta!» Lui le gridò dietro qualcosa e poi interruppe la comunicazione.

Ace rimase fermo, con la cornetta del lumacofono in mano, un sorriso stampato in faccia e le guance leggermente arrossate. Koala aveva ragione, avrebbe potuto dirglielo semplicemente, ma si sentiva un po' di capirlo. Avevano ancora abbastanza difficoltà a capire esattamente cosa fosse successo fra di loro, figuriamoci dirlo o ammettere così candidamente i loro sentimenti. Rufy avrebbe decisamente riso di loro.

Si accasciò sul letto, in pratica affondando in quell'enorme tuta della Pimpa. Parlare con Sabo aveva reso per un attimo più sopportabile quello che avrebbe dovuto passare per qualche tempo. Ripensandoci, chissà come se la cava lui in quanto ad alcol. Magari i rivoluzionari erano tutti astemi, conoscendo qualcosina delle loro regole era un'ipotesi verosimile. Avrebbe indagato la prossima volta.

Non aveva chiaramente potuto chiedergli di raggiungere la sua ciurma al più presto, benché avesse voluto farlo. Sapeva che avrebbe continuato a pensare alla possibilità che una cosa del genere accadesse, ma non doveva sperarci troppo. Era sempre possibile che Sabo non fosse autorizzato a farlo, e non avrebbe potuto biasimarlo. Dopotutto, era della ciurma di uno dei quattro Imperatori che si parlava.

 

Se Ace si era abituato bene al kigurumis nella vita quotidiana, che consisteva nel mangiare-dormire-andare in bagno, tanto da provare  meno fastidio nel trovarsi in quella palandrana larga, altrettanto non si poteva dire dell'ilarità che ancora scatenava quando passava. Una settimana era un periodo di tempo troppo lungo, quindi il gioco non era ancora passato di moda e non aveva ancora stancato.

Ace cercava di non prestargli attenzione, e quando era eccessivamente di buonumore avvertiva i compagni con una fiammata che tentare di tirargli la coda avrebbe potuto essere una cattiva idea, ma era chiaro a tutti che la situazione lo infastidiva, cosa che ovviamente rendeva la situazione divertente.

Da questo punto di vista, Marco e Jaws erano una garanzia di tranquillità, per cui tentava sempre di sedersi a fianco a loro, ma le tavolate erano progettate per essere enormi e quindi non poteva impedire a Satch, o a nessun altro, di unirsi a loro e passare il resto del pasto a lanciare frecciatine. Almeno il cibo era una consolazione.

«Una delle storie sulla Pimpa parlava di un'indigestione, mi ricordo» stava dicendo Satch in tono casuale, e poi lanciò ad Ace un'occhiata eloquente.

Lui lo ricambiò con una altrettanto eloquente: sicuramente lo stomaco della Pimpa non era paragonabile al suo. E, probabilmente, se mai l'avesse incontrata dal vivo, se la sarebbe mangiata e avrebbe preso il suo manto a pois rossi come scalpo. «Mi stavo chiedendo» disse, per cambiare argomento. «Marco ha mai perso una scommessa?» Doveva ammettere di aver accarezzato l'idea di qualche penitenza divertente da affibbiargli.

«No» rispose Marco, come se credere il contrario fosse stato assurdo.

«Marco non scommette» precisò Satch, guardandolo male. «Ovvio che poi non perde.»

«A dire la verità, una volta ci ha fregati tutti con la storia che non può ubriacarsi» fece notare Izou. «Dopo quello, abbiamo evitato per parecchio, giusto per evitare altre fregature.»

Ogni tanto Ace si sentiva un estraneo in quella ciurma. Certo, l'avevano accolto e lo trattavano come uno di famiglia, ma loro erano assieme da anni e avevano vissuto molte più avventure assieme di quante fosse possibile raccontarne. Non ci poteva fare nulla. Era il fratellino minore, l'ultimo arrivato. Era preso da quel pensiero triste, e aveva una quasi voglia di andare a parlare con Barbabianca, che riusciva sempre a fugare qualunque dubbio avesse, che non si era quasi accorto che il brusio nell'enorme sala comune andava placandosi fino a cessare del tutto. Il silenzio divenne così innaturale che alla fine fu impossibile non accorgersene. Allora alzò lo sguardo dal piatto e si voltò per cercare di capire che cosa l'avesse provocato.

Sulla soglia della mensa stava una figura, vestita con un Kigurumis da gatto di colore bianco e nero. Il suo volto era praticamente nascosto dal cappuccio con le orecchie a punta, per cui Ace non lo riconobbe subito e pensò che si trattasse di un qualche tipo di scherzo che Satch o qualcun altro stava progettando alle sue spalle. Solo quando parlò, la voce risuonò inconfondibile alle sue orecchie.

«Scusatemi per il disturbo, ma mi è stato detto che volevate conoscermi, per cui eccomi qui» disse. Poi si mise una mano sul petto, indicandosi. «Mi chiamo Sabo. Sono il ragazzo di Ace.»

L'intera ciurma rimase senza parola, Capitano compreso. Da quando Satch aveva avuto l'idea di invitarlo a bordo per poterlo conoscere, era risultato che tutti erano venuti a conoscenza del fatto che Ace avesse una specie di storia d'amore segreta con qualcuno ma, dato che lui non li aveva corretti, avevano assunto che si trattasse di una ragazza. Le ipotesi su chi potesse essere o se l'avesse incontrata da solo o assieme a loro si erano sprecate, ma veramente nessuno era arrivato ad ipotizzare che si trattasse invece di un uomo.

Ace avrebbe voluto godersi appieno il loro sbalordimento, ma la realtà era che si sentiva quasi più sconvolto di loro. Per come Sabo gli aveva parlato l'ultima volta, non aveva idea che avrebbe potuto raggiungere la Moby Dick in così poco tempo, né che avrebbe voluto farlo. Né che sarebbe arrivato senza nemmeno avvertirlo preventivamente. Gli fu però chiaro che era stata una cosa studiata, forse un'idea che gli era venuta proprio mentre erano al telefono, come il modo in cui si era vestito indicava. Oltre al suo sorriso soddisfatto del loro sbigottimento, che il cappuccio non riusciva a nascondere.

Si alzò e in poche falcate raggiunse la soglia della sala. «Ma si può sapere che cosa ti è saltato in mente?» gli disse, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di tenere il tono della conversazione basso.

«Mi hai chiesto tu di venire.» Sabo mancò il punto del discorso e lo fece di proposito.

«Parlavo di come ti sei conciato» lo riportò immediatamente sulla retta via Ace.

«Oh, questo?» Sabo si osservò. «Lo trovo piuttosto carino, a dire la verità.» L'aveva scelto Koala, che, a suo modo di vedere, di cose carine se ne intendeva più di lui.

«No, è una cosa ridicola.»

«Almeno siamo ridicoli in due» replicò Sabo, con un grosso sorriso sul volto.

Solo in quel momento Ace capì perché l'aveva fatto: voleva tirargli su il morale. E in effetti funzionava, perché, sebbene si sentisse abbastanza ridicolo per entrambi, l'idea che si fosse vestito così appositamente per lui gli dava molta più soddisfazione dell'imbarazzo. Ignorando gli sguardi degli altri su di sé, lo spinse contro la parete e lo baciò, tenendogli il viso fra le mani. Sabo non fece segno di volersi sottrarre e appoggiò le sue sui suoi fianchi, avvicinandolo a sé.

Le labbra di Ace erano calde e sapevano del sugo della carne che stava mangiando. Quelle di Sabo erano fredde e la pelle conservava un leggero odore di salsedine per il viaggio che aveva appena effettuato. Si presero tutto il tempo che serviva per baciarsi come si doveva, ignorando i fischi che sentivano – qualcuno tentò anche un applauso, cosa che li fece sorridere contemporaneamente, nonostante le labbra unite.

«Benvenuto a bordo» gli disse Barbabianca, quando finalmente i due decisero di darsi un contegno. Aveva un sorriso sornione sul volto, soprattutto passando lo sguardo su Ace, che aveva alzato le spalle con sguardo innocente. «Fai come se fossi a casa tua.»

«Onorato.» Sabo fece un inchino. «Grazie per esservi presi cura di Ace.» Poi si tolse il cappuccio che finora gli aveva nascosto il volto, rivelando i capelli biondo oro e la cicatrice che gli sfigurava la parte sinistra del volto. Solo in quel momento Barbabianca lo riconobbe e il fatto che fosse salito sulla loro nave senza essere notato e senza preoccupazioni assunse senso.

Non disse nulla comunque, ma lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre Ace lo accompagnava al tavolo dei Comandanti, chiedendosi come avessero fatto ad incontrarsi e come fosse nata fra di loro. Si domandò anche se qualcuno dei suoi uomini fosse arrivato alla sua stessa conclusione, ma non sembrava. Non che fosse strano, molti pirati non leggevano nemmeno il giornale o non abbastanza approfonditamente da averne conoscenza. Forse solo Marco poteva saperlo, ma anche lui, stranamente, pareva non averlo notato. In ogni caso, Barbabianca non aveva motivo di essere preoccupato. Era solamente incuriosito dalla situazione.

«Contento?» domandò Ace a Satch, una volta che ebbe fatto accomodare Sabo a fianco a lui alla tavolata. Aveva rispettato anche la seconda penitenza, non c'era nulla che potesse rinfacciargli.

«Sconvolto» rispose Satch, che non aveva staccato un attimo gli occhi da Sabo. «Non che ci sia niente di male, ma ecco, insomma, avresti potuto specificarlo prima. Per la scommessa!» precisò. Si voltò in direzione degli altri. «C'è qualcuno che ci ha azzeccato?» Tutti scossero la testa.

«Io avevo detto che era biondo, vale?» domandò Haruta.

«Avevi anche detto che portava una sesta, e non mi pare proprio!» le ricordò Atomos.

«Almeno hai dei tatuaggi?» chiese Izou. «Perché mi sa che la cicatrice non l'ha proposta nessuno.» Effettivamente avevano tutti supposto che si trattasse di una persona comunque, quindi avevano scelto caratteristiche attinenti.

Jaws si alzò abbastanza per allungare la mano verso Sabo. «Benvenuto a bordo.» Si rendeva conto che l'accoglienza dei suoi compagni non era stata proprio l'ideale fino a quel momento, così toccava a lui, nonostante fosse quello che parlava di meno del gruppo.

Sabo ricambiò la stretta volentieri. «Grazie.» Poi aggiunse: «Comunque niente tatuaggi, mi dispiace.» In realtà, trovava estremamente divertente tutta quella confusione e quella familiarità. Era la ciurma che suo fratello si era scelto, i suoi compagni. Benché gliene avesse parlato approfonditamente, voleva vederli e conoscerli di persona per come erano, non per come fingevano di essere.

Ace osservava tutta la situazione divertito. La trovava strana, ma non spiacevole. Era bello avere Sabo, la prima persona ad averlo amato veramente, assieme alla sua ciurma, che adorava profondamente. Il più delle volte, almeno, e sperava che non facessero troppo casino per fargli fare brutta figura con Sabo. La stranezza al massimo era Marco, che non aveva preso in mano la situazione per evitare incidenti diplomatici. Ma finora si era limitato a restare in silenzio a fissare Sabo con sguardo indagatore. Probabilmente stava solo facendo il fratello maggiore e stava controllando la situazione. Ace alzò le spalle: Sabo non aveva nulla che non andava, quindi non c'era da preoccuparsi.

In realtà, Marco aveva un altro motivo per il suo starsene tranquillo. Certo, nemmeno normalmente avrebbe tempestato Sabo di domande e non aveva nemmeno scommesso su di lui, ma magari sarebbe stato un po' più cordiale, anche per accertarsi che fosse una brava persona che non avrebbe fatto soffrire il suo compagno di ciurma. Il problema è che si era accorto di averlo già visto da qualche parte, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove. Era sicuro che non fosse una faccia sconosciuta e il fatto di non poter focalizzare esattamente chi fosse lo rendeva inquieto, perché indicava che non aveva una presa sicura sulla situazione. Si limitò quindi a continuare a pensarci, mentre ascoltava le domande degli altri.

«Allora, Sabo, quanti anni hai?» domandò Narmur. «Sembri piuttosto giovane.»

«E bello» aggiunse Haruta. «Occupato e gay, la peggiore sfiga per una donna.»

«Uhm, grazie?» mormorò Sabo, non sicuro di come dovesse risponderle, mentre Ace le scoccò un'occhiataccia. «Ho diciannove anni.»

«La stessa età di Ace» dedusse Satch. «Tu però mi sembri un po' più alto.»

«Sono solo due centimetri» puntualizzò Ace, dimostrandogli che effettivamente ne era infastidito. Quando erano bambini era lui il più grande.

«Come vi siete conosciuti?» era stata la domanda di Vista: almeno da quel punto di vista qualcuno avrebbe potuto vincere la scommessa.

Ace e Sabo si guardarono: non avevano mai deciso se rivelare la verità su di loro. Ace non gli aveva mai parlato di Sabo perché l'aveva creduto morto per tutto quel tempo da provare del serio dolore a tirare fuori la storia, e dopo, quando non solo l'aveva ritrovato ma ci era pure finito a letto, doveva ammettere di non saper giustificare la cosa nemmeno con sé stesso, figuriamoci con i suoi compagni.

«Ci conosciamo da un po'» rispose allora Sabo, molto vagamente. «Ma il nostro primo incontro è stato parecchio movimentato.»

«Ci siamo menati» precisò Ace, ricambiando il sorriso. Ricordava quel giorno in maniera molto vivida, come se fosse stato il giorno prima.

«Non c'è niente di meglio di una bella scazzottata per rendersi conto di quante cose si hanno in comune.»

«Presumo che il cibo sia una di queste» non poté esimersi dal commentare Jaws. A nessuno era sfuggito il fatto che Sabo stava spazzolando ad una velocità notevole il cibo che gli era stato offerto, tanto da fare concorrenza allo stesso Ace. E in più aveva il vantaggio che non si addormentava mentre mangiava, il che gli consentiva una migliore efficienza.

«Non oso pensare a quante provviste ci vorrebbero se vuoi due navigaste assieme» fece finta di disperarsi Satch.

Ace e Sabo si scambiarono un sorriso: c'era un periodo della loro vita in cui l'avevano pensato, e a loro avrebbe dovuto unirsi anche Rufy, che di certo non sfigurava al loro fianco. Forse essersi separati era stata la soluzione migliore, almeno per la sanità mentale dei loro cuochi.

«Che cosa fai nella vita?» Fu il turno di Izou. «Tu non sei un pirata, giusto?» aggiunse. Sabo non aveva dimostrato alcuna paura a trovarsi a bordo della nave di uno dei quattro Imperatori, tanto da esservi salito senza permesso, il che era strano di per sé, ma non ricordava un suo avviso di taglia. Poteva anche non essere così famoso.

«No, non lo sono» confermò Sabo. «Mi occupo più di...» Esitò un attimo: era stata un'imprudenza da parte sua non essersi preparato una scusa, ma doveva ammettere che gli scocciava mentire totalmente alla ciurma di suo fratello,  «...interventi strutturali, ecco.»

«Tipo edilizia?» Satch corrugò la fronte, dubbioso.

«Sono ristrutturazioni più teoriche.» Sabo si stava quasi divertendo. «A livello personale, capisci?» No, Satch non stava capendo, come nessun altro, ma dato che Sabo sembrava particolarmente convinto di quello che stava dicendo, non parevano avere cuore di dirgli che non avevano idea di che lavoro si trattasse. «Prendiamo un gruppo di persone e diamo una svolta alla loro vita. Totalmente. Una vera rivoluzione.»

Era andato troppo oltre con lo scherzo, fino ad arrivare vicinissimo alla verità. Quella parola aveva acceso nel cervello di Marco una lampadina che era servita a fargli finalmente ricordare dove aveva visto quel volto. Era incredulo: lo osservò attentamente per assicurarsi di non essersi sbagliato, ma era difficile. Non l'aveva capito subito perché il Kigurumis che indossava era decisamente differente dall'abbigliamento elegante nelle sue foto sul giornale, ma non poteva essere altro che lui. La cicatrice era abbastanza rilevante, da quel punto di vista.

Marco voltò appena la testa verso Barbabianca, per vedere se anche lui se ne fosse accorto, e lo vide annuire appena. Apparentemente, l'aveva capito ancora prima, e stava solo aspettando che Marco arrivasse alla sua stessa conclusione. Quel cenno di intesa indicava anche un'altra cosa. Se quell'uomo era davvero il ragazzo di Ace, era davvero curiosa come cosa. Marco ebbe voglia di metterlo alla prova, perché aveva l'impressione che non sarebbe riuscito a farlo confessare semplicemente chiedendoglielo.

D'improvviso scavalcò il tavolino e cercò di colpirlo con un calcio. Nonostante Sabo stesse ancora parlando con Satch per spiegargli il suo lavoro per allegorie, se ne accorse e, tenendosi con le mani al tavolo, portò indietro la sedia quel tanto che bastava per evitarlo. In una manciata di secondi si chiese se Marco intendesse colpirlo sul serio e continuare a provarci, poi, quando ebbe deciso per il sì, balzò via in un istante per atterrare elegantemente sulla tavolata a fianco, cosa che gli consentì di evitare anche il secondo calcio.

«Ma che ti prende?» Ace scattò in piedi. Un simile atteggiamento da Marco non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Anche gli altri parevano sorpresi. Certo, se Sabo si era battuto con Ace voleva dire che in qualche modo sapeva combattere, ma ciò non giustificava quell'aggressione improvvisa. Eppure non si azzardavano ad intervenire, perché Marco non faceva cose a caso.

L'unico a cui quella storia non piaceva era Ace, che invece si mosse per fermare il compagno, ma dovette desistere nel momento in cui Barbabianca stesso si alzò e allungò la sua alabarda in modo da frapporla tra lui e i due che stavano combattendo.

«Babbo, anche tu!» protestò.

«Lasciali fare» gli disse solo lui.

Ace fece una smorfia seccata, ma obbedì, spostando poi gli occhi preoccupati su Marco e Sabo: erano due delle persone a cui voleva più bene, odiava l'idea di vederli combattere e rischiare di ferirsi a vicenda.

Sabo si rese conto subito che con quel vestito addosso aveva difficoltà a muoversi. Mentre era ormai abituato ad avere il mantello che gli svolazzava dietro, preferiva sentire i vestiti aderirgli alla pelle, mentre il Kigurumis era largo e non gli dava l'idea precisa della profondità. Inoltre, non indossava i suoi stivali, che gli davano normalmente una perfetta aderenza al terreno.

E Marco era un avversario difficile. Per quanto fosse certo che si stesse trattenendo, non molto diversamente da quanto stava facendo lui stesso, che si limitava a schivare i colpi senza mai restituirli, aveva una velocità e dei riflessi di gran lunga superiori alla norma o agli avversari che gli capitava di incontrare di solito. Di certo superiori al soru che tanto andava di moda nel governo.

Sabo pensò in fretta. Di certo Marco lo stava mettendo alla prova. Erano i compagni di Ace: trovava impossibile che volessero in qualche modo ferirlo o sconfiggerlo sul serio. Ergo, doveva fare qualcosa per dimostrare quanto ce la sapeva fare per farlo smettere. Si concentrò sulle informazioni che aveva su di lui e sul suo frutto del diavolo.

La fenice. Rigenerazione. Il che significava che anche se l'avesse colpito non si sarebbe ferito seriamente.  Sorrise fra sé: ottimo, voleva dire che poteva evitare di trattenersi eccessivamente. Le lunghe maniche del Kigurumis nascondevano le sue mani, quindi poté facilmente piegarle ad artiglio senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, pronto a colpire alla prima occasione.

Marco aveva un tipo di attacco che lasciava molti spazi liberi per un potenziale attacco, probabilmente proprio in virtù della peculiarità del suo potere. Sabo individuò esattamente la zona migliore dove  colpire, quindi si abbassò per evitare un calcio, ma invece di allontanarsi come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, allungò la sua gamba per spingerlo all'indietro facendo leva sull'unico piede che l'altro teneva appoggiato a terra. Dopodiché balzò in piedi e gli afferrò un braccio, quello che stava allungando verso di lui per attaccarlo.

Il rumore dell'osso che si spezzava risuonò chiaro nella grande sala che, benché affollata, era in attonito silenzio di fronte allo scontro che si stava svolgendo. Sabo lasciò la presa solo quando  non avvertì più resistenza ed entrambi gli avversari fecero due passi indietro, allontanandosi l'uno dall'altro.

 «Il braccio...» mormorò Satch, dando voce ai pensieri di tutti. Un leggero brusio si alzò dai vari tavoli: per quanto quel ragazzo fosse il fidanzato di Ace, vederlo spezzare un osso con quella semplicità non era cosa da tutti.

Marco non pareva altrettanto impressionato, ma era cosa nota che fosse abile a rimanere impassibile in quasi tutte le situazioni, nonostante il braccio penzolasse inerme al suo fianco. «Non è solo rotto, è sbriciolato» precisò. Le schegge gli si erano infilate nel braccio e la presa aveva tagliato la pelle, lasciando il sangue gocciolare all'esterno. Una fiammata azzurra a forma di ali si sprigionò e in poco tempo la ferita scomparve come se nulla fosse successo. «Hai delle mani molto forti» concesse.

«Sono artigli» precisò Sabo, con un sorriso soddisfatto che gli si allargava sul volto. «Artigli di drago.» Alzò il suo braccio e tirò indietro la manica per mostrare la mano completamente rivestita d'haki.

«A quanto pare, l'Armata Rivoluzionaria non fa solo chiacchiere» commentò Marco gentilmente. Sabo non fece una piega e resse lo sguardo mantenendo il suo sorriso soddisfatto: non era così particolarmente stupito dal fatto che l'avessero riconosciuto, la sua fotografia era apparsa spesso sul giornale.

Barbabianca aveva abbassato la sua alabarda ed era tornato al suo posto, quindi Marco si limitò a voltarsi come se nulla fosse successo e a tornare al tavolo. Per Sabo fu chiaro che aveva superato la prova, per cui rilassò la mano facendola tornare normale e riprese il suo posto, non prima di aver scambiato un'occhiata con Ace. Anche lui era estremamente soddisfatto di quello che aveva visto: sapeva che il fratello era forte ed era felice che avesse fatto una bella figura davanti a tutti.

«Non c'era bisogno di tutta questa scena» disse poi a Marco. «Bastava chiedere.» In realtà non ne era così sicuro, Sabo tendeva ad essere molto protettivo riguardo al suo mestiere, ma voleva comunque far presente che, nonostante tutto, non aveva apprezzato l'attacco a tradimento al suo ragazzo.

«Ti chiedo scusa» disse gentilmente Marco. «Ma ammetto che avevo voglia di vedere con i miei occhi quello che sapeva fare.» E poi anticipò la domanda: «Sono soddisfatto.»

Lo erano di meno gli altri comandanti, che invece erano meno ferrati di politica internazionale e non avevano il minimo indizio di ciò che era successo. «Sei... un rivoluzionario» disse Satch, come dato di fatto. «Davvero?»

Sabo annuì gravemente. «Come ho detto, faccio ristrutturazioni» aggiunse. «Ristrutturo governi.»

«A me hai detto che uccidi persone e fai scoppiare rivolte» commentò Ace divertito. Era stato il modo di Sabo di spiegargli più o meno quello che facevano i rivoluzionari, perché non poteva dirgli molto di più e sapeva che altri sistemi sarebbero stati meno efficaci.

Sabo rise appena. «Sì, è una parte del mio lavoro.» Non era certo che fosse il caso di parlare così di fronte a quella che era la sua famiglia, avrebbero potuto pensare male. E in effetti, dal modo in cui lo guardavano, non sembrava avessero un'alta opinione di lui. «Faccio un sacco di cose di cui non vado fiero, ma qualcuno lo deve pur fare.»

Ace allungò lentamente una mano verso di lui e gli strinse il braccio. Continuava a non sapere esattamente che cosa Sabo facesse, né se questa storia lo rendesse felice, ma l'avrebbe appoggiato. Forse perché conosceva quello che gli era successo in passato, ma sapeva quanto contasse per lui. Il suo gesto non sfuggì a nessuno dei presenti al tavolo.

«Potremo essere degli obiettivi?» domandò Marco, in tono tranquillo.

«Non al momento.» Sabo piegò leggermente le labbra in un sorriso. «Siamo orientati verso persone affiliate al Governo, per ovvi motivi. Tuttavia, non posso assicurare che le cose resteranno per sempre uguali» aggiunse. Quello che sarebbe successo in futuro erano cose che a volte nemmeno loro potevano prevedere.

«Be', almeno apprezziamo la sincerità» commentò Vista.

«Non è che noi siamo tanto dalla parte del Governo...» iniziò Satch. «Però, non so, siete davvero nel giusto?»

«Non m'interessa essere nel giusto» replicò Sabo. Alzò la mano e si sfiorò la cicatrice. «Questa me l'ha fatta un Drago Celeste. Avevo commesso l'errore di passargli davanti con la mia barca. Avevo dieci anni.» A quel ricordo, Ace strinse i denti: era colpa di quell'uomo se aveva creduto morto il fratello per dieci anni. Se se lo fosse trovato davanti, non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a fargliela pagare. «Una mia amica era loro schiava. Per anni non è stata capace nemmeno di _piangere_.» Avrebbe potuto fare molti altri esempi, ma quei due erano quelli che più lo toccavano personalmente. «Non so se sono nel giusto, ma so che non voglio più vivere in un mondo del genere.»

Ace sapeva meglio di lui che cosa intendeva, perché aveva visto quello che erano capaci i nobili. Sabo se ne sentiva responsabile perché era uno di loro. «Bene, direi che l'interrogatorio è finito.» In realtà, aveva intenzione lui stesso di finirlo, era andato avanti troppo oltre per i suoi gusti. Non che non si aspettasse che lo avrebbero bombardato di domande, ma la conversazione si era spinta in un terreno che non apprezzava.

«No!» esclamò immediatamente Satch. «Ci sono ancora un sacco di cose che...» Ma Marco lo interruppe allungando il braccio verso di lui.

«Sono d'accordo» disse. «Siamo pirati, non abbiamo alcun diritto di giudicarti.»

Sabo lo ringraziò mentalmente e fece un piccolo sorriso. «No, lo capisco. È di Ace che vi preoccupate.»

«Ma non ce n'è bisogno.» E poi diede a Satch uno sguardo eloquente, in modo che evitasse di ritirare fuori l'argomento.

«Va bene» si arrese lui. «Posso almeno rivedere quella cosa che hai fatto?» Per quello non c'erano problemi, anzi, Sabo andava estremamente orgoglioso delle sue mosse: alzò la mano e la piegò in artigli. «Wow» commentò Satch. «Pare pericoloso.»

«Mi chiedo chi sia più forte fra voi due» commentò vista in modo casuale.

«Io» risposero immediatamente, e contemporaneamente, Ace e Sabo, in un tono che dimostrava quanto fossero convinti della cosa. Poi si guardarono, quasi offesi dalla risposta dell'altro.

«Ti ricordo che sono sempre stato in vantaggio su di te.» Fu Ace il primo a parlare.

«Parliamo di dieci anni fa!» protestò Sabo. «Io sono stato allenato apposta, sai?»

«E io ho mangiato un Rogia nel frattempo, oltre all'allenamento.»

«Oh, avanti, lo sai benissimo che i Rogia contano fino ad un certo punto nel Nuovo Mondo!»

Marco osservò la scena con gli occhi spalancati. Fino ad un momento prima, Sabo era apparso esattamente come si sarebbe aspettato da un rivoluzionario: serio, convinto, letale. In quel momento, mentre litigava su una cosa a conti fatti stupida, appariva non solo il ragazzino che era, ma decisamente identico ad Ace nei suoi atteggiamenti. Non poté esimersi dallo scoppiare a ridere, cosa che li fece immediatamente smettere di litigare per concentrare l'attenzione su di loro.

«Scusatemi» disse, quando si fu un attimo calmato. «Credo di aver appena assistito ad una cosa che non si vede molto spesso nei rivoluzionari.»

Sabo arrossì appena. «No, credo che si veda molto spesso, in realtà» disse poi. Ace ricordò di Koala al telefono giusto pochi giorni prima e non poté che annuire.

«Sì, bene, e tu l'hai interrotta» borbottò Satch, mettendo il broncio. «Volevo assolutamente vedere come finiva la discussione. Chi era il più forte.»

Ma erano caduti nella provocazione una volta, non ci sarebbero cascati una seconda, per cui i due ragazzi si limitarono a fissarlo accondiscendenti. «Vuoi visitare la nave?» propose Ace.

«Certo!» Gli occhi di Sabo si illuminarono.

«Ma noi qui non abbiamo ancora finito!» tentò di fermarli Satch, ma Ace aveva già fatto alzare Sabo e lo stava spingendo in avanti verso la porta della sala. «Finirete un'altra volta, adesso ho di meglio da fare.» E poi aggiunse, rivolto al fratello: «Iniziamo da camera mia».

«Perché ho l'impressione che non vedrò altro?» domandò Sabo, ma il tono conteneva una nota di malcelato divertimento. Ace si limitò ad un sorriso enigmatico, ma non rispose.

Quando i due ragazzi ebbero lasciato la stanza, tutta la ciurma si mise a discutere di ciò che era successo e di quello a cui avevano appena assistito. Erano spinti dalla curiosità, naturalmente, ma anche dalla preoccupazione e dall'interesse che avevano per Ace. Nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere che si fosse scelto come ragazzo un personaggio del genere.

«Non lo so» disse Satch, che si era accomodato di nuovo sulla sedia. Nonostante tutto, aveva anche un lato serio e teneva davvero ad Ace per essere preoccupato per lui. «Non so bene cosa pensare dei rivoluzionari.»

Le sue parole rispecchiavano quelle di tutti. «Chissà come si sono conosciuti lui e Ace» mormorò Haruta. «Non credo ci abbiano detto proprio tutto.» Ace le era sembrato felice e da fuori apparivano come una coppia ben affiatata, ma era anche vero che viaggiavano e vivevano in due mondi molto diversi.

«Questo è sicuro» affermò Marco. «Ma per quanto mi riguarda non c'è da preoccuparsi.»

«Come fai a dirlo con tale certezza?» Era stato Jaws a parlare: come tutti, era convinto che Sabo fosse una persona normale e che dovessero essere loro a convincere che Ace era una brava persona, non l'inverso.

«Quel ragazzo non è solo un rivoluzionario» disse Barbabianca, entrando per la prima volta nella conversazione. «È il Capo di Stato Maggiore. In pratica, il braccio destro di Dragon. Uno degli uomini più ricercati dal governo dopo il suo capo.»

«E questo non dovrebbe farci preoccupare di più?» si chiese Atomos, che era rimasto particolarmente sorpreso dallo sfoggio di forza che Sabo aveva fatto.

«No, vedi, il punto è un altro» spiegò Barbabianca dolcemente. «Se una persona tanto pericolosa e con tante responsabilità è stata disposta a presentarsi qui da noi, è una cosa grossa. Ma lui non si è fermato a questo.» Rise appena, perché trovava la cosa comica e dolce allo stesso tempo. «Il Capo di Stato Maggiore dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria è venuto qui _con indosso un Kigurumis da gattino_.» E l'unico scopo per cui lo aveva fatto era perché sapeva che Ace era sotto penitenza e voleva farlo sentire meglio. Voleva farlo divertire. Poteva significare solo una cosa: ci teneva abbastanza da rinunciare alla sua reputazione, per lui. «Ho intenzione di fidarmi di una persona del genere.»

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è chiaramente una citazione al film omonimo.  
> Scritta per il COWT-5 e come ispirazione alla 30 OTP Challenge


End file.
